sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Raid on Tatooine
* Special thanks to Sekes and Krackor for playing the bad guys! It is actually one of the cooler night on Tatooine, if one could truely call it cooler. The Dual suns have already gone down and the night has briskly overtaken the patrons of a rather secluded cantina. The occupants, nearly all from a smaller gang that helps to control the area for Draga - is just settling in and beginning their midnight foray into drinking. Sekes and Krackor, who are our protagonists of this venture - are playing characters who are actually head of the gang. The gang is compromised of 8 hoodlums, none of which anyone would want to meet one on one in a dark alley. Unbeknownst to our Villians, there are 5 figures approaching quickly, they all are wearing scout armor with helmets on to conceal their identities. They carry Blaster Rifles and have on Combat Armor as they quickly approach. They seem to be in a much more knit unit. Walking toward the area, Vaughan has the helmet of his armor secured tight. Looking out throught the visor he smiles to himself as he changes his pace a bit to slowly approach. Bringing his weapon up to his shoulder, his smile grows even broader. This is what he was. The political speeches, the planning, the beauracracy...that was all well and good but this was his nature, this was his soul. Motioning to one of the soldiers he points to his right so that the man would take up a position on that side to cover him. Bil'lay B'hob, the Kajain'sa'Nikto co-leader of the gang (Sekes), quickly downs one of the drinks that he's ordered. One of the many, in fact. It's always too long of a day on the desert planet and in dealing with the annoying smooth skins and any other creature that steps out of line on Tatooine. Mumbling to himself in Huttese, he stares into his drink and swirls the some-what clear liquid inside about in his glass, then downs it once more and slamming the container back down. "More!" He waves the bartender over, pointing at the two emptied bits of glass. Alistair has no weapon. He walks off to the left flank of the group, moving comfortably in his armor. It is clear that that the armor man is a twi'lek because of the custom made helmet that allows his lekku to peek through, although they have their own layered plates protecting that sensitive area as well. Instead of a rifle, two wrist blades seem to protrude just above his fists making for ugly little weapons. The twi'lek makes his way to the bar and stands sideways, waiting for the signal. Standing beside Bil'lay, the other co-leader of the gang leans over a young human girl to pick up his drink. The girl, who wears a collar with a chain leading to the thug's hand, cowers as he comes close. Sneering at her and showing a mouth full of black and broken teeth, the greasy human gang leader snatches up his glass and drinks, spilling most of it on his face and neck. "This liquor's worse'n bantha sweat." he says, slamming the empty glass down on the table and glaring around the room. Alistair stands at meager 1.7 meters, but is by no means a small presence. The blue-hued rutian twi'lek is much shorter than most of his kind but he carries the rest of their features. Typical twin knobs seem to grow subtly on his forhead but do not seem to be overly obtrusive or revolting. Alistair's teeth are pointy and appear to be regularly sharpened. His body is toned and is clearly well taken care of. Symbols are tattooed onto his lekku in a deep blue ink that start at the skull and end at the tips. The symbols themselves are circular and seem to be natural shapes, accenting the lekku themselves. Gentle steel-blue eyes seem to be constantly alert and observing of their surroundings. There is something about the way Alistair walks and moves, it is difficult to put a word to it but it is clear there is something about him. Well, Tal'sin is /not/ in a good mood. In the twi'lek's opinion, combat armor is lame. To be frank, it's quite the suxx0rz. The twi'lek feels like he can barely walk (though this is very much untrue), quite unused to the restricted movement offered by the combat armor. Like Alistair, he's obviously a twi'lek due to the green lekku coming out of the back of his helmet, though, again like Alistair, they are protected from Teh Badz. Though he commonly uses an MWC for affairs such as these, today he decides to use Ol' Betsy, his faithful AA-8 shotgun. There's no stun setting, so the twi'lek'll just have to aim low. Walking through the door in time to see the second gang leader, he chuckles loud enough for everyone to hear. "Then maybe you should drink it instead of wear it, silly little man!" He grins from behind his mask. He's here to start a fight, and damned if he's not gonna enjoy it. "And treat the woman nice-like! She didn't do nothin' but be disgusted at your greasy, miserable hide. Shoot, if I was her, I'd cut yer pecker meself! Though there probly ain't much t' cut, is there?" The leader of the group stops within 15 meters of the cantina. She brings up her hand to stop the team as well. Bailey slightly turns her head and begins to speak, though the voice is filtered,"Our boss wants a clean job tonight. I don't want to dissapoint her.." She puts up her blaster, pulling out a vibro-knife as she begins to walk forward. She steadies herself, and as they reach the front door, She is about to burst in as was the frakkin plan, and all of a sudden the Twi'lek makes his move. She curses and comes up behind him,"You are under arrest for Murder, Money Laundering, And crimes against the Galaxy.." Her weapon ready.. Bailey knew that now she had just waisted her breath. Bil'lay B'hob is about to reply to his human co-deviant, then all of the sudden there's a, quite frankly, loud and obnoxious bit of noise coming from someone else in the cantina. That's really what he needs. Someone wanting to cause a scene just as he's trying to relax from keeping things like that happening. The scaled hands grab onto one of the emptied glasses and he turns around, not paying much attention to whom all might be near by Tal'sin as he throws his cup off in the direction of the noisy, tentacle headed man. "Not your conversation! Go somewhere else!" He barks out the order, then turns right back around and grabs at whatever alcoholic beverage might be close enough. "People too stupid here.." He mutters somewhat to himself, swallowing the darker liquid now. Several of the gang members who are actually paying attention to the situation look about to the people who are coming in, feeling whatever might be coming up, they bring their hands over in the direction of their weapons now, their muscles tensing up slightly as the anticipation starts to dig into their nerves. Walking up behind the female and twi'lek at the door, the man creeps up slowly. Leaning against the wall outside of the door he takes one knee kneeling down. Slowly he turns around the door frame raising his weapon up to his shoulder. Looking down the sight of the weapon he smiles as it comes to one of the gang members as their hands slowly go to their weapon. As the barrel of his rifle comes to point at the being he inhales slowly as his right index finger taps the trigger of his weapon twice firing off two quick bolts to the being. With an enhanced and augmented voice coming through the speakers of his helmet he speaks, "Keep your hands in plain sight! You will remain where you are for processing!" Turning, the co-leader of the gang searches for whoever was stupid enough to talk to him like that. Spotting Tal'sin, his eyes narrow as he bares his teeth once again. "Wassat?" he says, eyeing the Twi'lek. "Little worm-head thinks he can run his mouth off, eh boys?" he says to the rest of the gang. "Not too wise for little worm-heads to go walkin around in the open here. Draga's bounty's still up. Mebbe we drag this one to the Hutt and cash in. They gotta be alive, but ain't nothing against puttin a few holes in 'em first." When the female squad leader speaks up, the human thug turns his attention to her. He looks at her appraisingly, letting his eyes wander over her without seeming to care what anyone thinks. He idly tugs the chain attached to the woman at his feet. "Crimes against the galaxy? The galaxy don't matter 'round here." He opens his mouth to say more, but before he has a chance, another being enters, drops to the ground and opens fire. Cursing loudly, the human co-leader of the gang wraps his end of the chain around a chair and kicks the woman, sending her cowering into under the table. With his hands now free, he draws his own blaster and returns fire. As soon as the blaster fire begins, Alistair breaks into a sprint towards the nearest henchman. He comes up on the ball of his foot and shifts his weight to deliver a back kick. The twi'lek makes no waste of his momentum and means to stun the lackey on the first blow. He has no desire to kill any of these men. The twi'lek really has no real understanding why he is here in this situation, but he is certain he'll find out later. Behind him, another one of the soldiers approaches with a blaster rifle in hand. The unnamed soldier brings up his rifle and fires at a different henchman, away from the leader and co-leader of the gang. He is a marksman and wastes none of this wasting time and incapacitating people, he shoots to kill. Tal'sin scowls down at his chest as the glass beverage-holder shatters against his chest, then looks back up, somewhat indignant. "Hey! Were you /raised/ by rancors? This is new armor!" He stands silently for a moment as Bailey pipes up, but then the poodoo hits the fan and Vaughan starts shootin' folk. "Hmm," is the twi'lek's first response to the shooting, but then he moves on, his shotgun now up and ready to shoot as everyone starts freaking out. His eyes stay on the human leader for now, knowing he's the one who's probably most pissed off. After all, his manhood just got dissed. And then he has to go and get all violent. First kicking the girl, and now shooting in their general direction. Shaking his head in a lamenting fashion, he says, "You shouldn't'a done that, my friend." Pulling the shotgun up to his chest, he aims for the lower region of the nasty, greasy mess in front of him and pulls the trigger. Again, like the other twi'lek, he doesn't want to /kill/ these people, just.. hurt them. A lot. They're no good scum anyway. "..DETAIN..THE COLONEL WANTED US TO -DETAIN-.." Bailey's rather detached, but very loud voice comes through the comm. She quickly rushes up to the nearest thug, her weapon coming up to slashing him in the chest and send him flying back. She tries to bring the attack cleanly so that he will not be a problem going forward. The human gang boss' shot finds it's mark and a grin spreads across his greasy face. Blasting other beings always made him happy. Almost as happy as adding new pieces to his collection. Such as the frightened young girl with the chain attached to her neck who is currently hiding under a table. Full of adrenaline from the fight, he begins to make his way across the room, ready to take another shot his target at a closer range. "Lets see how well your armor holds up now, dog..." he growls. But before he can take his shot, he barely picks up the voice of the Twi'lek. Turning, he finds the alien in time to see the shotgun bring aimed. Unable to dodge in time, he takes the blast full on in the lower body and falls to the ground with a scream. His weapon is lost along with any thoughts of continuing the fight. Cursing loudly in between pained screams, he's unable to do much more than writhe on the ground, smearing and spraying blood everywhere. With everything going straight to hell in a hand basket, it makes a whole lot of sense for everybody to just get their weapons out now. And that's exactly what Bil'lay is going to do. Another throw of a half-full bottle of alcohol to the floor, followed by a quick shot of his blaster into the puddle to cause a bit of a fire because well.. Fire's a fun distraction sometimes. The Nikto spins around, looking to the others who are causing all these problems, squinting as he hefts up his blaster pistol, taking aim for a randomly selected target.. Which happens to be the only being here that decided to -not- carry a real weapon to a blaster fight. That being Alistair, of course. As said before, everything's just.. Crazy. So, the remaining gang members? Yeah. Their guns are up now, rifles and pistols aimed off in the directions of the soldiers that have decided to attack them. They fire off red flares of light to Bailey, Tal'sin, and two of the other soldiers. With Alistair sneaking up on him, it's hard to do his job right and kill him in the face.. But what can you do? The Klatoonian didn't like sucker punches, but that's how it goes. Moving away from the Twi'lek, he takes aim off in the direction of another soldier, looking to vent out his frustrations on that man. As the blast is absored by the chest plate of his armor, the man shakes his head. Standing up he takes his blaster in his left and reaches to his utility belt. "Bloody kriffin hell." He grabs the hilt of his knife at his belt as the blaster is pointed towards the main gang leader, "Frak this." He squeezes of a shot at the leader before his eyes start scanning for that first gang member he shot at. The twi'lek dodges the bolt aimed for him, but does so without even trying. It soars way off course and doesn't so much as start him. Alistair grabs the Klatoonian by the back of the neck as he moves away and uses his brute strength to bash him as hard as he can into the edge of the bar. Already things feel wrong to the twi'lek as he realizes the man on the ground is too far gone to save, even if he wanted to. Any morals that he consciously possesses however are left far behind as the warrior in him takes control. The faceless soldier behind the twi'lek shifts his aim after easily taking down the first target with relative ease. Shifting his aim, he takes fire at one of the other unwounded henchmen. For a second, Tal'sin can only blink at the /bloody/ mess he's made on the floor with the second boss. "Whoops.." He checks the front of his shotgun, then shrugs it off. Next time he might have to aim a little lower... And the chained woman? He'll have to comfort and seduce her later, for there's gunplay at hand. He turns just in time to watch a blaster bolt fly past his face, and looks back in the direction the shot came from, brows furrowed. Now he feels the lust of battle, and pulls his shotgun around, firing first at the gang member who shot at him, and as soon as the shot is fired, begins rushing towards another gang member. When one of their bosses goes down, two of the remaining thugs share a look and a OH POODOO moment. Almost as one, they kick over a table and duck behind it, raising their weapons and looking for clear targets. In all the confusion, it takes a few moments for Redshirt4 to find someone to shoot at. When he finally does, he sets the sights of his Slasher carbine on the Twi'lek who blasted his boss, aiming for the alien's chest. Meanwhile, Redshirt5 checks the charge on his IR-5 blaster pistol before taking aim at the other Twi'lek, Alistair. Taking aim with his weapon, he fires at the Twi'lek's midsection while letting out a howl of rage that can barely be heard over the chaos. Continuing his march forward, knife still clutched in his right hand, the man in the armor approaches one of the stunned gang members. Bending forward he grabs the being by the back of the neck pulling him up. Dragging him forward he takes him to the bar. As the begins to stir a bit he pushes him to the bar and forces his mouth open. Putting it around the end of the bar he turns around to face the gang members still on their feet and alert. Pointing his knife towards them he calls out through his speakered voice, "You take this message back to your twi'lek hunting boss! His time here for threatening the twi'lek people is over!!" And with that he brings his right elbow back...hard. It smashes into the back of the stunned beings head forcing it forwards towards the bar till there is the crack of bone shattering and then farther. As he brings his hand back to his side, the body begins to slowly slide down the bar, the top part of the head not so much. (Vaughan) Bailey rubs the back of her neck as she was probably hit and also struck with a blaster bolt. She slowly stands and watches the people go, beginning to speak unless attacked,"Colonel Virda will not be pleased.." She says staring at Vaughan,"But - Mr. Eson would be delighted." She dips her head, and looks at her arm patch and taker brings up her knife to cut off her arm patch, dropping it to the ground with the insignia,"I think it is time we depart.." The nameless soldiers squeezes off a few more rounds, before back pedaling and hightailing it out of the bar. Alistair stands frozen for a moment, stunned at Vaughan's action. The twi'lek hesitates, about to say something, but instead spins on his heels and makes a bolt after one of the closer Soldier.